Laguna's Final Distance with Squall
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: A shounen-ai songfic. Laguna is wondering how things will play out with his relationship with Squall. With things not how either of them expected, he can only hope that the love he has for the young man will last longer than the last.


_Yeah yeah, quit complaining that I'm not working on what I should be working on. I did this months ago and haven't had the internet or time to do this. In fact I actually wrote this cute little songfic back in Janaury of 2011 (just in case people in 2012 reads it) Disclaimer is that I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of it's awesomeness nor do I own Final Distance by Utada Hikaru. Warnings...This does contain Shounen-ai. Without further ado...and my constant rambling..._

**Laguna's Final Distance with Squall**

**I'm anxious but I can't say anything**

**I'm tired of swimming even you've become silent**

Laguna Loire sat in his office chair on the phone with his beloved Squall Leonhart. He felt extremely anxious for it had been months since they last talked, a year since they last seen each other, and sixteen months since they last held one another. It felt like he was swimming in an endless pool and he had grown tired of it. No, his Squall had become so silent and now he just hung up on him.

**I want to see you but an invisible wave pushes us**

**Again just a little more distant**

How many times had Laguna said that he wanted to see Squall in the privacy of his office or when speaking with alone Kiros after hours? Every time he came so close to being with him, it seemed like an invisible wave pushed them farther apart. This time Squall had business far from Balamb or Esthar, most likely he was in Galbadia. It was just a little more distance he assumed. Distance that was better off being gone away from their happy life together forever.

**Try not to stop, keep it going baby**

**If you don't feel the same then tell me**

His phone rung that special little tune just for his very special Headmaster of Balamb Garden. He wanted to stop something, maybe a mission that was happening for his students or even the SeeD test. Laguna didn't want him to stop anything that could be important, no he had to keep it going. Wait, was it about them? If he didn't feel the same way about their relationship going forward he should say something. Then again he had to try not to stop this. His baby needed to keep it going no matter how horrible it may look at the moment.

**Even if your principle is to not try**

**It's alright to try a little**

It was all about principle. Squall never tried when it came to his relationships, especially the one that was with Rinoa. It wasn't hard for Laguna to see that the young man did truly love him beyond belief. He was willing to throw away his principle and try a little for the sake of their love. Even if that principle was a little strange. Well love was love and Squall's love was the best type to have in his honest opinion.

**I wanna be with you now**

**Let's shorten the distance with the two of us**

Laguna wanted to with Squall at that moment so badly that it hurt for him to think about it. He just wanted to be near him and hold him tightly in his arms. He could hear the longing within his voice and the voice of his younger lover begging to be in his arms. He wanted to shorten the distance between them. Yet he had no idea where to go or where to send a private plane to bring his lover back to him.

**We can still make it on time**

**We can start over, we can't be as one**

Should they start over with their relationship? The president really didn't want to start over especially after they got so far already. However as they were at that moment, they could never be as one. Could they make it on time as the perfect couple that everyone would be envious of? Well he hardly believed that they would make it past their two... wait no their three year anniversary.

**I wanna be with you now**

**Someday even this distance we'll be able to embrace**

Just to hold his Squall, just to be besides him as he slept soundly in the bed, just to be with him was all that he wanted. Fate was so cruel to have them so far apart even though they were in love. Well even with their distance, someday they would be able to embrace one another. He was going to make sure of that if it was the last thing he would do in his life.

**We can start sooner**

**After all, I wanna be with you**

Squall hung up saying something about official Balamb Garden work that had to be done. Well maybe they should start over and probably for the best sooner. They way that they were now, their relationship really couldn't continue on. So starting over was what they really needed. Then they could truly be together. After all, Laguna wanted to be with his one and only Squall.

**You who gets hurt by a single word**

**Taught me what loneliness is**

Break-up was the word that hurt Squall the most in all of his short but horrible life. The second that he heard Laguna say those words, only a mere three days after their last conversation, he hung up instantly. No one he loved would utter those words to him even if it was for the better. Now it has been a month later since that faithful evening. The President of Esthar knew the true meaning of loneliness now that he realized his mistake. True, no loneliness in general, was not being able to be near Squall or even hear his voice for uttering something as stupid as they should break-up.

**When you can't protect me, keep on trying baby**

**It's not as I promised but trust me**

**My principle is to not try but I would do it for you**

Kiros had called for SeeD in Balamb to protect them while they went to Galbadia for official business a couple months later. Squall was there, too, but Laguna could do nothing to even look him in the eye. A Malboro had attacked them and the SeeD Master could not even protect the man he loved from being hurt by the monster. He didn't stop trying to protect him and only him for no one else mattered in his eyes. When night fell, the two finally had a chance to talk after the medic left. Life wasn't how Laguna promised them both on how it would be, but he wanted to be with him more than anything else. He wouldn't try for a failing relationship it was his principle, especially when he wanted to break up with that person, but for Squall he'd do anything.

**I wanna be with you now**

**Look at our distance with two of us**

Barely even five feet away from one another and yet there was more distance than they ever had in their relationship. It wasn't a matter of physical distance as it was the hardened heart of the "Ice Prince" once again. Was it hard to see that Laguna only wanted the young man and to make him happy in anyway possible? Maybe it was because of his comment about breaking up. He regretted those words with a passion that was too hard to explain.

**We can still make it we can start sooner**

**I want to tell you with words**

He believed that their love could still make it even after all this turmoil that they had been through. All they really needed to do was start over and hopefully start over sooner than what he had in mind. This time, he knew that their relationship would be free of doubts and fears that were running through them before. This time, he wouldn't say anything that would upset the love of his life the way that he had done before. He had finally said those things out loud; he finally told Squall with words that came straight from his heart.

**I wanna be with you now**

**One day even the distance I'll be able to embrace**

Their physical distance became non-existent as Laguna embraced Squall tightly. With that distance gone all he had to was melt that wonderful heart once again so he could be the one that held it in complete warmth. He could do that, now that they were together in the same room within a loving embrace. He was ready to cry tears of joy and of love, but more importantly, he was ready to hear the words of acceptance from the one person who's words actually mattered to him.

**We should stay together**

**After all, I need to be with you**

Squall covered Laguna's lips with his own in his way of saying that he would always love him and be with him until the very end of one of their lives. He knew that they should stay together even with all of their differences and the prejudices of some of the people around them. The cold heart that seemed to be made of ice was melted once again for the president. For it was, after all, each other that they needed more than the air that they breathed, the food that they ate, and the water that they drank.

**~~Owari~~**


End file.
